Temperature sensitive viscous products, such as asphalt are commonly transported in large quantities by barge. The product is loaded onto a barge from a land based terminal by means of a series of conduits interconnected by swivel joints and elbow joints designed to allow the conduit to be flexible enough to rise and lower as a loading dock rises and lowers based on the level of the river, while at the same time accommodating the piping extending from the terminal located on the shore. The conduit is commonly referred to as a marine arm and is segmented and jointed in such a way to allow for the vertical movement of the floating dock. The products that are either loaded or unloaded from the dock are required to be maintained at higher than ambient temperatures to promote flow of the product. In order to maintain the process temperatures, it is usually necessary to externally heat the piping and insulate it in order to decrease the amount of heat lost during the loading or unloading process. Commonly, electrical heat trace is taped to the exterior of the product pipe, providing an environmentally safe means of externally heating the pipes. The electrical heat trace is then covered with a layer of insulation to prevent heat loss and maintain the product at transportable temperatures.
Problems have been encountered in maintaining the integrity of the heat trace wiring, particularly as it is applied to the swivel joints and elbow joints which are flexing and moving as the water level rises and falls. The heat trace cables have been found to continuously sustain damage from friction and rubbing as the result of the constant movement of the joints. Other problems are encountered in that the piping and joints require annual maintenance which results in the insulation blanket being removed from the piping. Removal of the insulation blanket sometimes interferes with the integrity of the heat trace wiring adhered to the piping and causes irreversible damage to the insulation blanket.
It is an object of this invention to provide ease of maintenance of the joints and piping of the marine arms.
It is further an object of this invention to improve the integrity of the heat trace wiring around the joints and elbows of the marine arm by decreasing the wear and tear on the wiring as the marine arm flexes due to rising and lowering water levels.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an insulating blanket that can be easily applied to and removed from the joints and elbows of the marine arm.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide support of wiring that supplies the marine arm controls.
These objects are met by the following invention.